It's Not What You Think, Darling!
by Hotaru10join
Summary: Written for angel808's Love and Be Loved Contest. It's Valentines Day and Shinji is late for his date with Marise! In an attempt to make Shinji jealous, she decides to spend a little time with Ishida...


**I-It's Not What You Think, Darling!**

Marise tapped her foot softly against the black brick sidewalk under her; biting the inside of her cheek as she crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest. Her bright blue eyes flickered across the scenery in front of her; the light pollution of Tokyo easily overpowered the stars and the moon, the black-blue sky had been dyed a chaos of red, white, orange, yellow, neon green and pink, fluffy white snow was softly drifting down and would melt as soon as it touched her skin or hair. The sounds of hundreds of people chattering and cars and scooters zooming across the street, along with airplanes flying overhead rang in her ears.

She sighed heavily, a cloud of white ghosting in front of her lips; the sight of the dozen other couples sighing happily as they exchanged chocolates, scarves, ties and perfume or had hot chocolate together as they watched the snow fall or they simply held hands and whispered sweet nothings in each other's ears made her feel ill.

_THAT. IS. SUPPOSED. _ME_. AND. _SHINJI!

The blonde thought as she stamped her foot on the ground in a huff, "Where is he?" She whined, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand; this was supposed to be a very special day! She had texted him! More than once even! She had been planning this for months!

"Doesn't he know what day it is?"

"…A-Asahina?" A new voice called out, causing the poor girl to jump a bit. She quickly turned towards the voice, her golden curls whipping her in the face; she blinked then smiled brightly at the owner.

Ishida Uryu stood before her, his face red from the chilly weather despite having a scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face; THOSEGLASSES were fogged by his warm breath thanks to the scarf. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm…I'm supposed to be waiting for a friend! But he isn't here!"

"Oh…Well I hope he comes soon, I wouldn't want to be alone tonight," He mumbled something to himself, probably along the lines of "". The raven haired man smiled softly; well his eyes did since Marise couldn't exactly see his lips, "Happy Valentine's Day." He waved with a free hand, the other full of bags on discount chocolate and frilly fabrics, before walking away.

"W-wait~! Ishidaaaaa-senpaaiiii~!" She giggled, somehow coming up with a scheme to make Shinji jealous. _Ooooh I'm so N-A-U-G-H-T-Y~! _

She wrapped her arms tightly around Ishida's free arm, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder, "Do you mind spending Valentine's Day with me?~ My nasty friend just left me all alone! How can he leave such a cute girl like me all by myself?~"

Ishida simply stared at the blonde, shuddering at the sugar coated high pitched voice she was using. He bit his lip, his blue eyes flickering from Marise to across the street to around the park, expecting to see a steaming hipster strolling up to him and smacking him. He looked at Marise again, who seemed to be attempting to put on a puppy dog stare which really wasn't working. He swallowed, looking away as he tried to fight his blushing; he guessed being alone on Valentine's Day could be a whole lot worse. Coughing, he pushed up his glasses, causing them to shine dramatically, "Well, I cannot leave a woman alone on a night like tonight."

He bet that he sounded so cool at the moment; it would have been cooler if he had mentioned Quincy Honor ™, but that probably wasn't the best idea.

Marise thought that he didn't sound cool at all, but it didn't matter, because Uryu had glasses and that instantly made him L-O-V-E-L-Y~!

She giggled as she wrapped her arms tightly around Uryu's arms, taking delight in the light shade of pink that Uryu's cheeks turned, dragging the poor bespectacled boy around Akihabara.

* * *

><p>The ticking of the clock that hung above Shinji's head was starting to get to him, he found his finger tapping exactly at the same time with the clock, the store was completely empty, not counting himself standing there at the counter and his boss in the back of the store who was taking inventory. He looked at the small calendar that sat on the counter, winching at the sight of the current date and how late he was. He just knew that Goldilocks was going to chew his ear off and call him such classic names like "booger-eating-meanie-mister-I-can't-be-on-time-plain-nickname-giver" and get a rant.<p>

He shivered at the thought of his ears being assaulted by her screeching something along the lines of, "YOU'RE PROBABLY LATE BECAUSE YOU WERE SEEING A PRETTIER, SKINNIER, SMARTER, SKINNY JEANS WEARING GIRL WITH BIGGER BREASTS WEREN'T YOU? I KNEW IT! WHAT'S HER NAME HUH? HUH? I BET IT'S FUJIKO! THAT'S WHAT EVERY NASTY MAN STEALER'S NAME IS!"

"Who da hell is Fujiko?" He would say in response.

"YOU DON'T REALLY LOVE ME! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD BE ON TIME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SHINJI! I SHOULD JUST GO HOME AND EAT GALLONS AND GALLONS OF ICE CREAM THEN LUPIN-SAMA WILL APPEAR! THEN HE'LL TAKE ME AWAY WITH HIM ON GREAT ADVENTURES! I BET LUPIN WOULD LOVE ME FOR BEING ME! HE WOULD AGREE WITH EVERYTHING I HAVE TO SAY AND TREAT ME NICELY AND BE ON TIME FOR OUR DATES!"

"Uhhh… Pretty sure that 'dis Lupin guy isn't really what ya make him out 'ta be…"

"ARE YOU DISSING MY ONE TRUE LOVE, YOU BOOGER-EATING-MEANIE-PANTS!"

Yes, that's how exactly it would go, Shinji was sure of it. His eyes flickered to the clock that hung ahead, biting his lip as he watched the second hand inch to the number twelve. He needed to be out of here, he needed to get to Marise and reassure her that there was no Fujiko trying to steal his heart away because she was a nasty man stealing bi-

_Dear God, what am I saying?_

"Shinji? You might as well just go home now, we aren't getting any business anyway, probably because it's Valentine's Day," Marise's aunt called as she slowly stepped into the room, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "Everyone's probably out on dates, and I'm sure that you have plans with my niece… I really do appreciate you coming in today regardless, I'll remember this when pay day rolls around~"

The blonde smiled wide, "Thanks." He hollered, jumping over the counter after picking up his bag from under the counter. He nearly slipped once he was out the door, bolting towards the nearest subway station that would take him to Akihabara, Tokyo.

He hoped that his gift would make up for his tardiness and hopefully save him an earful.

* * *

><p>"I'm really glad that you're spending time with me today, Senpai~ " Marise sighed happily, sitting across from him at McDonalds, and the excuse for that being Ishida apparently didn't have enough money to take her somewhere especially fancy, but even Marise found herself doubting that juding from all the bags of fabrics and thread…<p>

Her eyes glittered in admiration of Ishida; he was so beautiful as he ate. She couldn't help but feel her heart pound as she thought about how cool, sweet, intelligent and handsome he was-

Until he had taken off his glasses to clean them, he instantly lost all appeal. He looked so stupid and not smart and not sexy-

Scratch that, he was once again gorgeous and intelligent~ .Even as he was rambling about how he couldn't find the right shade of mocha brown let alone the right thickness of the thread and that he was surprisingly having trouble with this certain cross-stitch.

_**LUPIN ZAAAAAA THIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRD~!**_

Marise flailed as she searched her bags and pockets for her cellphone, "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Ishida-senpai!"

Ishida simply smiled, "It's alright, you better answer it though, you don't want to be seen as rude."

"Oh no no no! I'm not rude at all!" She lied, finally finding the phone. The blonde fought the urge to giggle maniacally when she saw Shinji's name on the caller ID, she could only imagine how their conversation would go…

"Oh hello Shinji~" She would say in the most seductive voice ever as she innocently curled her illustrious golden locks around a finger.

"Hey love, listen sorry 'dat I'm late, where're ya?"

"I'm at McDonalds, with I-shi-da-~! He's a real man that doesn't keep me waiting and is a better boyfriend than you'll ever be!" Then she would hear him scream "NOOOO" and beg for forgiveness and change his nasty, yanki, perverted ways. "Oh, I dunno Shinji~ How do I know if you truly do love me?~"

Shinji would then burst into the room on a white steed, dressed in Lupin's outfit and carrying a large bouquet of flowers and stroll up to her table and get onto his knee! He would clear his throat, gently grab Marise's hand and kiss the back of her hand in a princely manner, then look up in her shimmering cerulean orbs with his warm chocolate eyes with so much love that it would make Marise want to explode. But she wouldn't explode, because she was a strong independent woman that didn't need a wishy-washy nasty booger brain like Shinji Hirarko!

He would kiss her hand again, not taking his eyes off of her, "I, Shinji Hirako, pledge my eternal love and devotion to you, my princess, Marise Asahina! Forever my darling, my love will be true. Always and forever, I'll love just you."

Everyone in the restaurant will sigh blissfully and cheer the couple on, trying to urge Marise into taking the man back. The blonde would sigh and kiss Shinji lightly on the head, "Well, I guess everyone deserves a second chance~"

Then Shinji would scoop her up and put her onto the steed and ride off with her into the sunset!

* * *

><p>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ~! " Marise squealed, kicking her legs in the air as she flailed over her fantasy, it would be so perfect if all of that happened.<p>

"W-what's going on, Asahina?"

Marise gulped, "Oh nothing…nothing! I just remembered something funny, that's all! Ahahaa~" She laughed before finally answering the phone, "Oh hello there, Shinji~"

"Are ya at McDonalds right now?" Already her fantasy wasn't going where it was supposed to!

She coughed, "Why yes I am! Why do you want to know?"

"I'm standing at the window and I can see ya making gaga eyes at Ishida," His voice was flat, as if he wasn't too surprised by this and was only slightly annoyed! What kind of boyfriend isn't angry when they see their darling girlfriend with another boy?

"W-well… if you weren't late then maybe I wouldn't be here with I-shi-da~ Now would I?"

"I told ya I had work and would be late…"

"IS MONEY MORE IMPORTANT THAN MOI? Y-YOU'RE AWFUL!"

"Uhm…Asahina…Are you okay? I really would hate to leave you at a bad time, but I have to get started on this project…" Ishida stammered, getting out of his seat and reaching for his shopping bags, "I'd be willing to stay with you if…"

Marise blinked, wondering why Ishida's voice had trailed off. She felt a rather dark and negative energy radiating from behind her, her lips curled into a wide forced smile as she slowly turned behind her, having a slight idea of who was there.

Shinji grabbed her shoulder roughly and pulled her up onto her feet. He stared hard into her eyes, she felt uneasy, unsure of what he was trying to do or say and it caused her to tremble slightly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at him again, "I-It's…not what you think, Darling?"

He glared hard at her before kissing her hard on the mouth, his bony hands gripping onto her upper arms. Marise's wide blue eyes stayed open in shock before fluttering closed as she returned the kiss, butterflies erupting in her stomach as her shaky hands gripped onto his shirt.

They finally pulled away only for an overweight middle aged man with the word 'Manager' on his shirt to tell them to kindly leave the store. So they did.

* * *

><p>"That had to be tha lamest attempt to get my attention, ever."<p>

Marise huffed, crossing her arms as she scooched away from him on the park bench, "W-well! Sorry for feeling absolutely CRUSHED by my boyfriend not showing up to our date, which I've planned weeks for!"

"Ya didn't plan nothin'," Shinji said cooly, reaching for the small paper bag sitting by his foot. "Look, I got ya a present, and it was a pain to get, so ya better appreciate it!"

Marise raised an eyebrow in interest before glancing over at him, "W-whatever!" She shouted, flipping her golden curls over her shoulder.

"Close yer eyes…"

She did.

She heard the shuffling of paper against paper and the sound of a small case opening. She bit her lip to keep herself from squealing, what if she had gotten jewelry? N-not that it would make her forgive him or anything!

"Open them."

She opened one eye before squealing in delight at the sight; Shinji was wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses with round frames, something that only a hipster super stylish person would wear! And he looked A-M-A-Z-I-N-G~!

Shinji rolled his eyes as he tried to ignore Marise's attempt at making things sugary sweet between them as she hugged and kissed his face all over. He couldn't help but smile in amusement at how a pair of fake (yet expensive) glasses could make her so happy.

_Oh well…_


End file.
